Same Mistake
by fingerprintclues
Summary: Bella's thinking about the past again. No HEA. Sad story, inspired by James Blunt's Same Mistake.


**Hello lovely readers! This is my 3rd account in fan fiction, I used to write stories but I can't find the inspiration to finish them, so I decided to make one shots!**

**Please review and rate! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do however, own 3 pets.**

**PS. Try to listen to Same Mistake by James Blunt while reading this ;)**

* * *

><p>I thought this was going to be an ordinary day, here I was, getting my coffee at my favourite coffee shop and then my whole world turned upside down, again.<p>

"_Hey"_

I heard a voice behind me say, I turned around, surprised.

"_Hi"_

I never thought I would be in this position again; awkward wouldn't even begin to describe this. Secretly, my heart is hammering inside my chest and I hope he doesn't notice how nervous I am.

We stare at each other for a while, seemingly stunned. I crack a small smile.

"_It's been a long time"_

"_Yeah"_ he answered. _"How are you by the way?"_

This is painfully awkward and nerve-wracking. My palms are starting to get sweaty and I hope that I don't give away anything.

"_I've been good, things are doing great. How about you?" _I answer with a smile.

He smiles widely, looking genuinely happy.

"_I'm great, me and my wife are expecting our first child" _and he gives me his crooked grin.

My heart drops. No, I know that there really wasn't any hope for us anymore, but it still hurts just the same. My heart drops, no, I feel like my whole world just shattered.

"_Wow! That's...that's just...great"_ I force the words out with the sincerest smile that I could muster.

"_I know, I'm so excited, you should come visit us some time, meet my wife and catch up? I know it could be awkward..."_

His words were just buzzing noises now, I felt like I was underwater. I didn't want to hear it anymore. I was fighting back tears. Who knew? That after all this time, this man still has the same effect on me.

"_Bella?"_ he asks worried clearly etched on his face.

"_Yeah? Sorry I kind of zoned out on you, but I'm not really feeling very well so I have to go, but it was nice to see you again"_ I left quickly, unable to fight the tears anymore.

I ran back to my studio and cried there. I knew it was stupid to cry over this. It has been 8 years since we broke up, 8 years since I last saw him. I never thought I would see him here.

"_For fuck's sake, get a grip Isabella! It's over, he's married and having a baby, you have to move on. This can't set you back, no matter how much it hurts. No matter how much everything hurts."_

I wipe away my tears and grab a blank canvas and I get started on a painting for one of my clients. This client, Tanya, was a gorgeous woman and 5 months pregnant, from what she told me. This painting is for her husband, their 1st wedding anniversary is coming up and she wanted to surprise her husband with one of my paintings.

No one knows my real name, I use an alias, I like the anonymity, however, I don't like one request of Tanya, she wanted me to be the one to deliver this artwork, and she said that her husband and I quote _"would love to meet you! He thinks you're an amazing artist and he sees so much passion in your paintings" _yeah, well, I really don't want to argue with a pregnant woman, she told me she wanted raw, passionate love to be portrayed in this painting, she wanted her husband to look at this painting and just see pure love.

Well, might as well express how I'm really feeling, sad, utterly in love, hurt, everything that comes with loving someone you can't have but badly want to have.

I work on this for days, pouring my heart and soul into it, and I have to say, this is my best work yet. I hope she likes this.

*2 weeks later

"_Are you wearing that black dress we recently bought? Did you put your hair up in a bun? Make sure that your teeth look nice, and for fuck's sake, go get laid tonight!"_ Alice, my sister from another mother, asked me over the phone.

"_Yes Mom!"_ I mock her and giggle.

That was new, I haven't giggled in a long time. Maybe this night won't be so bad.

I have the huge painting on the back of my truck, no worries though, I made sure to secure the painting. I rushed inside the restaurant to find Tanya and tell her that her gift is here and she could now show it to her husband.

"_Oh Marie!"_ Tanya gives me a hug. _"This is simply wonderful, I wonder what your inspiration is? This is superb, fantastic, I have no words for it"_

I blush and say thanks, I'll never get used to compliments.

"_Wait here and I'll go get my husband so I can show him"_ she tells me sweetly.

I nod as an answer, and look down at the ground while waiting for them. I hear them first before I see them.

"_Edward, honey, I promise you'll love this gift and if you don't, we'll just sell it okay?"_ Tanya nervously tells her husband.

I freeze, it was my Edward, wait, he's not MY Edward anymore, it was Edward, standing in front of me, in a blindfold, with a smile on his lips.

"_I'm sure I'll love it sweetie"_ he answers.

"_Okay, you can take off your blind fold now"_ Tanya tells him.

Our eyes lock for a moment and then he looks at the painting. I look everywhere, trying to avoid eye contact with him, we were quiet, that was until Tanya broke the silence.

"_So? Do you like it? This is Marie by the way, I know she's your favourite artist"_ Tanya gushed.

We weren't answering, I tried my hardest not to look so surprised and hurt.

"_Happy anniversary to the two of you"_ I tell them and force a smile.

"_Bella, it's nice to see you again. That's a wonderful painting" _Edward says politely.

"_Oh, you guys know each other?"_ Tanya asks, obviously confused.

Edward suddenly looked uncomfortable; clearly he hasn't told his wife about our past.

So I answered for him. "_Yeah, we were..."_ what exactly should I tell his wife? Tell her that he proposed to me and I said not now. Tell her that he took that as a no and left me? No, that would be mean, so I just told her a lie.

"_We had a class together back in college"_

"_Yeah, and I didn't know that Bella here, really did make her dream come true, I just didn't know that you used your middle name"_

"_Yeah, I like the anonymity"_

"_Isn't this great? Oh Bella, I can call you Bella right?" _she asks with a smile.

How can you hate this girl? She was nothing but sweet and dedicated to Edward, she was nice, she was everything he really deserved.

"_Of course you can, but I have to go, I'm meeting up with my best friends. It was nice seeing the two of you, good luck on your baby and happy anniversary again"_ I said and left with a heavy heart and tears in my eyes.

Mind you, I didn't go out that night, I spent that night crying in my bed, for a great love that I lost, for everything that we could have been, for everything that we could have had.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it. Did you guys like it? :)<strong>


End file.
